2010 Here and Now
by spooksfan08
Summary: Set in present day London. Alex is awake, Sam and Annie are together.But their problems really are just staring. Definatley Sam/Annie Chris/Sharon and Alex/Gene. All regular characters from LOM and A2A are there :D Alex D. Gene H.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashes to Ashes fan fiction**

**Disclaimer All characters belong to Kudos and BBC. No copyright infringement intended. No offence intended or copyright to any shop/café or food chain mentioned in this chapter. **

**Chapter 1**

Molly wasn't sure what had happened exactly. She'd had a rubbish day at school. Wednesdays were always rubbish, double maths followed by psychics. All she really wanted to do was dump school and go to the hospital. Some of the other kids had been giving her a hard time about her mum being in a coma, teasing her and saying her mum was dead. _Mum will wake up and I won't be there._ She slumped next to the school bus stop, knowing that her step dad and godfather would go spare if she skipped school again. She'd been caught twice as it was. _They expect me to behave when Mum's been in a coma for two months! _Molly stared at the bus stop sign, willing the bus to hurry up when her phone bleeped in her pocket. Pulling the phone out she heard the ring tone start again. Rhianna's Umbrella announcing her step dad was ringing.

"Where are you Molls, love?" Gene asked.

Smiling Molly rolled her eyes, where did he think she was?!?

"Hi Gene. Waiting for the bus. No chance of a lift is there?" The twelve year old sounded just like her Mum and Gene knew he was buying time.

"Good girl. Look stay there I'm coming to fetch you, with Auntie Annie" Molly felt her heart leap. If Annie was coming it was something big. Something must have happened with her mum. Walking away from the gang of kids that were play fighting and shouting so she could hear her step dad properly.

"What's happened?" Molly asked.

"Sit tight Molls, I wont be long." hanging up the phone Gene knew that this was going to be one conversation that would be more difficult than he could imagine, he'd asked Annie to come because he thought the news could be delivered more easily with a woman there. Molly loved Annie and had been bridesmaid at her wedding to Sam a few weeks earlier. He also knew that he'd find telling Molly about her mum difficult and Annie had been through similar with Sam a few years earlier, so he hoped having her there would help not only him but Molly too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex laid in her hospital bed, her head was throbbing and the sterile high dependency ward smelt terrible. The antiseptic smell making her feel like she wanted to gag. Staring at the ceiling she tried to fathom out what had been going on. Alex could remember taking Molly to school, Gene had been called into work early - Ray and Sam had picked him up leaving her with the one remaining car that worked. She'd been laughing at one of Molly's stories, both looking forward to seeing Sam and Annie's wedding photos that evening. Next thing she'd known her and Molly were in trouble and now here she was.

Sharon was sat next to her bed, unsure of what to say. The young PC really was the baby of the group, although when pushed she was more than capable of handling the male dominated world of CID. Pushing her heavy fringe out of her eyes she began talking to Alex, her strong Essex accent loud against the beeping and whirring of all the machinery Alex remained hooked up to.

"It's going to be ok Ma'am." Alex looked at her from under heavy lashes "The Guv's gone to fetch Molly, they'll be here soon. We got Layton. Sam and Chris arrested him just after you were hurt. Its going to be ok." Alex smiled as a broad grin crossed Shazz' faces.

"Yeah" Alex whispered, still thinking her voice was incredibly loud in her ears. She was desperate to see Molly and Gene. It seemed years since she'd seen them, unsure if she remembered anything or anyone she was delighted that her feelings for Gene and her daughter seemed as strong and as real as ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly threw her school bag in the back of Gene's car, careful with the paintwork - after all it was a classic as he kept telling her. The red Aston Martin was at least ten years old but it was Gene's pride and joy but she was desperate to know what had happened. Annie smiled as she closed the car door after her, braving a look towards Gene she waited until Molly had her seatbelt on.

"Good day at school Molly?" she turned in her seat as Gene pulled out into the afternoon traffic. Fenchurch was always busy this time of day - it seemed that all the parents either collected their kids or put them on the bus. No child seemed to walk anywhere these days. Molly stared straight at Annie. The image of her mother she managed to keep her voice even.

"Ok, I'm 12 not 6. What has happened?" Gene sighed. He knew the kid was bright, that she'd know instantly that something was different.

Gene grunted, this wasn't going to be easy. He pulled the car over. Killing the engine he turned in his seat.

"Look, Molls. Lets get a McDonalds and I'll tell you whats what." he made to leave the car.

"NO!" Molly shouted. Enough was enough. "Mum's dead. Isnt she? My mum's dead. That's why you picked me up" the young girl started sobbing, burying her head in her hands. Gene felt his heart break, he'd done this wrong. So wrong. He jumped out the car and opened the back door, as Annie followed. Molly felt Gene's hands prise hers away from her face.

"Alex isn't dead Molly. That brain op the doctors did. Well it seemed to work." He hoped he was making sense. Molly looked at him then Annie. Annie nodded. Smiling at Molly Annie picked up the story. "The hospital phoned Gene at work. Said she's opened her eyes. Shaz is with her now but that's where we are going. Look, your mum has a lot of bandages around her head, she's going to look a lot different than before, they shaved her hair to do the operation and her face has swollen a little. But she's still your Mum sweetheart. Just don't expect her to behave just he same as before she was ill"

Molly nodded drying her eyes on her sleeve. "She'll remember me though? She'll know who I am? Who Gene is?" Molly looked towards Gene eyes wide and trying to steady her breathing. Gene nodded slowly desperate for a cigarette he pulled Molly into a hug.

"No forgetting us!! Gene and Molly!!! How could anyone forget us? Daft bat" he sounded a lot more confident than he felt. Annie smiled, the Manc Lion really had been tamed by Alex Drake and her little girl.

Annie sat back in the car hoping that Alex was more lucid than when they'd left and that she didn't have the same after effects her Sam had experienced when he'd woken from his coma after the car accident two years previously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital Alex was exhausted. She was fed up with the doctors and nurses fussing round her, taking blood and ordering scans. Shaz had gone to make a few phone calls and check in with the station leaving Alex to rest. Just as she was beginning to close her eyes she heard the door to her room burst open.

"MUM!" Molly couldn't help herself as she threw her self into her mum's arms. Alex was delighted, finally able to see her daughter she was over the moon that she remembered her little girl. Kissing her hair, she looked to see Gene stood in the doorway, smiling at her she remembered exactly why and how much she loved her husband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the station Ray was bored. Shaz was just in from visiting the Boss at the hospital where the Guv, Annie and little Molly were now. Sam was in the Guv's office on the phone to someone or other while Chris made coffee and moaned about the records search he'd failed to do that day. Watching Sam through the office window he could see the smaller thinnier man becoming increasingly agitated as he slammed the phone down.

"Someone's been spending too long with the Guv" Chris laughed as Sam opened the office door.

"Right, you lot listen up. We have a serious problem" Sam shouted over the din in the main work space. Chris and Ray looked at him as Viv and Phyllis entered the room.

"Dun tell me Starbucks ran out of your lattes?!?" Ray laughed as Shaz shot him a filthy look.

"Ray, shut up." she answered. Sam was growing more and more frustrated.

"Layton's escaped"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ashes to Ashes and Life on Mars are owned by Kudos and BBC. No copyright infringement intended**

**Chapter 2: Here and Now.**

Ray was on his feet in an instant. Chris and Shaz stared in disbelief. They'd arrested Layton two hours after Alex had been shot. He was currently supposed to be on remand awaiting trial for the attempted murder of a police officer, possession of a firearm and various other crimes. He was not supposed to be walking the streets.

"What do you mean he's escaped?" Ray was livid. He remembered how the whole station had been affected by Alex's shooting. How he'd driven Molly and Gene to the hospital as Alex was rushed to theatre, there was no way Layton could get away with it.

"Ray!" Shaz sounded on the verge of tears "Let Sam finish"

Sam looked around the room, not believing he had to say this. Standing in front of his team he cleared his throat.

"I mean, Layton has escaped. This morning, 11 am when the prison was transferring him to another prison nearer the court. He beat up a prison guard and legged it. Ray, you and Chris get down the prison. Talk to the guards. Shaz, you call Annie, get her back here. London is covered in CCTV footage I want you two to go over anything you find with a fine tooth comb. Phyllis, Viv start looking into everything we have on Layton. I'm going to talk to the Guv. Someone has to tell him what's been going on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam entered the hospital only to find Annie walking towards him. She did not look happy, brown curls bouncing around her head as she marched down the hospital corridor. Her boots clip clopping her frustration out on the tiles of the hospital corridor. Spotting Sam walking towards her she scowled slightly, leaving Sam wondering if his wife blamed him for this.

"Tell me Sharon Grainger got this wrong? That her and Chris have been spending too much time together?" the soft Manchurian accent still evident despite the time she had lived in London.

Sam rested his hands on her shoulders. Sighing he shook his head.

"Annie, love it's true. He escaped this morning while being transferred." She looked angry and Sam really couldn't blame her, Layton had shot her best friend. Annie and Alex had joined CID when they were the only two female officers in the division and their presence had made it much easier for Sharon Grainger to gain a liaison post on the team. Even though Gene occasionally used Shaz as an office dogsbody because of Annie and Alex he appreciated the young PC's efforts more.

"Well, we find him and add that to the charge sheet. Sam, the Guv will go spare. Alex only woke up this morning and now the lunatic that put her here is out and about!! That's not right." Sam pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I know. We'll find him. Ray and Chris have gone to the prison. Sharon is looking at some CCTV."

Annie pulled herself out of Sam's arms looking directly at him.

"Right, ok. Well you go and tell the Guv. I'll go back to the station and go through Layton's old contacts. Someone must be hiding him." She walked off leaving Sam there more worried than ever. Sighing he looked up hoping that Gene didn't go spare and that Annie wouldn't go off by herself to find Layton.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene was sat next to Alex's hospital bed. She was exhausted from their visit but didn't want either Gene or Molly to leave yet. Holding Gene's hand she remembered part of a really vivid dream involving her, Gene and some terrible 1980s music. Her head ached and although the dream seemed so real she now struggled to recall it.

"I dreamt about you" Alex whispered, noticing how pleased Gene looked at the news.

"Yeah? Eh Molls, do me a favour and nip to the pop machine." he gave Molly a couple of pound coins as she left the HDU in search of the drinks machine, aware that it was his way of getting a few minutes alone with her Mum.

"Anything, we shouldn't talk about in front of the kid?" Gene waggled his eyebrows as Alex smiled.

"Gene! No not really. Just weird. You were there. Ray and the others too. But I couldn't get back here. It's silly really, probably my brain just processing things." She picked up the CD case Molly had been looking at before Gene had sent her away.

"Best 80s music?" she looked at Gene

"Well, you said you liked all that New Romantic stuff. Thought it might help" Gene shrugged, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. Alex smiled.

"Gene Hunt." she touched his face and tried to stifle a yawn "I love you". Gene returned the smile. Standing he kissed her forehead.

"Bloody good job I love you too then init? Go to sleep I'll see you tomorrow". Alex had already closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving the HDU he spotted Molly walking towards him with Sam next to her, both drinking cans of pop.

"Hello Sammy boy" Gene appraised his DI. "Something up?" Molly smiled.

"I told Sam about my Mum waking up. Said Annie had already told him!" she rolled her eyes. As Gene looked at Sam, waiting for the DI to say something.

"Yeah I saw Annie on my way in. Sent her back to the station." He noted how Molly looked a little disappointed. Gene walked on ahead as Sam stopped.

"Gene, Guv. We really need to talk" Noticing how Sam really didn't want to say his piece in front of Molly. He led the pair into the car park, instructing Molly to get in the car. He leant against the door of the car, arms folded he looked pointedly at Sam.

"Spit it out then Sammy boy. Aint got all day"

Sam looked everywhere but at Gene. Finally deciding it was now or never. Sam looked Gene in the eye.

"Layton escaped this morning. We have no idea where he is"

The explosion Sam had feared never came; maybe it was the presence of Molly just a few feet away that held him in check. Sam couldn't be sure but Gene closed his eyes, swore quietly but profusely and ordered Sam back to the car.

"I suggest we find him then" Gene jumped in the driver's seat and threw the car into the Fenchurch East traffic, wondering how Molly and Alex would cope with this.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this. Please review x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life on Mars or Ashes to Ashes. They belong to Kudos and BBC **

**Chapter 3: Annie**

Gene really didn't want to believe that Layton was out and about. Driving through the busy tea time traffic he refused to talk about Layton while Molly was in the car. The girl had been devasted that her Mum had been shot and had spent any spare moment she was allowed to at her Mum's hospital bed. Gene shook his head, the child was only 12 years old but Molly had more maturity and sensitivity than Ray and Chris put together! Deciding that he had to get back to work he asked Molly if she minded going to her god father's house for the night.

"Molly luv, how would you like to skip school tomorrow? Stay with Uncle Evan?" Sam glanced sideways wondering what Gene was planning.

"Eh?" Molly looked up. "Well, I dunno. I might want to stay around, look after Mum while you go looking for Layton" she stared out the rear passenger window as Sam and Gene were both utterly gob smacked. _Molly knew? _Sam smiled to himself _Molly was her mother's daughter after all! _

"What you on about Molls?" Gene dared a look in the rear view mirror as Molly held his gaze.

"You sent me to the pop machine. I heard Sam and Annie talking. I know Layton escaped. I know you will find him again. I want to stay here." She stared Gene right in the eyes, knowing he would be the first one to look away. He marvelled at how similar Molly and Alex were. She wouldn't run away when she was supposed to either.

"And, you don't even like Uncle Evan. So you wanting me to go there is a dead giveaway. Sorry Gene, if you send me there I'll just end up making my own way home" She folded her arms, a mini Alex to the last and both Sam and Gene knew she would do exactly as she said, never mind the trouble it would cause.

Gene nodded once, why did none of the Drake women ever listen to him? He wanted to scream and shout at Molly, make her realise how dangerous Layton was. One look in the rear view mirror at Molly and how brave she had been there and then, never mind over the last few months quietened him.

"Right. Well I'll be home late tonight. Not 'aving you staying by yourself or at one of your mate's. You come to the nick with me and Sam then home with Phyllis. No arguments, you had your chance to go to Evan's for a few days. Now you got Phyllis and school" Pulling the car into Fenchurch East Police Station's car park he noticed that Molly seemed delighted with the idea. Gene shook his head, knowing he'd been played.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving Molly with Phyllis at the front desk Gene made his way up to the CID office. It still felt strange not bursting through the doors with either Alex by his side or waiting for him at her desk. Now all he saw was Shaz sat over the television watching endless footage of CCTV. She was jotting notes down occasionally and her eyes never left the screen.

"Hiya Guv, Sam." she chirped, the Essex accent making her sound a lot happier than she felt.

"Shaz, luv where's Batman and Robin?" he clapped his gloved hands together noticing a distinct lack of CID officers in the room.

"Ah, Ray and Chris are at the prison." Sam nodded. They were doing as they were told for once.

"Sharon, have you seen Annie?" Sam was worried.

"Yeah - she went down to the archives with Viv. Said to say stop panicking and let her do her job."

Sam rolled his eyes. _Annie was still angry with him then. It hadn't been his fault Layton had escaped. It wasn't his fault he worried about his wife was it?_ Sighing, he slumped at his desk, reading the notes Sharon had already made.

Annie was outraged. Layton should have been standing trial the next day for the attempted murder of her best friend. Instead he was out and on the run. _Well, you can't hide forever _she mused as she went through the list of known associates they had for him. Crossing off two names that she knew were serving life sentences and another of a burglar that had died the year previously she found the address of a man that may at least know something. Knowing she should really share this information with Sam and the Guv she shoved the address in her diary and made to return to the office. If Sam wasn't there then she promised herself she'd ring him. Walking up to the office she felt a little guilty that she'd been so hard on Sam at the hospital.

Pushing the door to CID open she spotted Sam at the desk. Gene was pacing up and down like a caged lion while Sharon ignored the both of them. Annie looked from one man to another, fearing that if she gave either Gene or Sam went to the address she had then it could only make things worse. Smiling as Sam placed a cup of tea on her desk, she looked up at him. For once Sam looked worried.

"Thanks" Sam smiled "Look; I have to out for a bit. I won't be long. I've got my mobile if anything happens ok?" she kissed his cheek and was gone before he could argue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was bored. She had been awake more or less for two days and was desperately hoping that she would be discharged soon. The doctors were amazed at her progress and were keen to move her to a general ward. What was really bothering her was neither Sam nor Annie had been to visit for the last few days. She was hoping Annie at least would fill her in on the gossip from the station. Deciding that if no one turned up after her physio session she'd start ringing round she smiled as the young porter arrived to take her to the physiotherapy department.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene was outraged. Pacing up and down his office he also couldn't help the gnawing feeling that something had happened to Annie. She'd left in such a hurry and both Ray and Chris had heard nothing of her. She wasn't answering her mobile either. Looking out of his office he saw Sam on the phone looking increasingly upset. Gene knew that Sam adored Annie - that the pair had a practically psychic link. If Sam eas worried enough to be ringing round for her then Gene had to admit there was a fair chance his DC had got herself into trouble.

"What are you up to you daft bint?!" Gene looked at the clock. It had been two hours since he'd dropped Molly downstairs with Phyllis and an hour since Ray and Chris had arrived at the station.

"Christopher!! What can you and Raymundo tell us? And if it aint the address where Layton is currently resting his scrawny little head may I suggest you think through exactly what you are about to say!!" Gene bellowed through the office door. The time for wait and see having long since passed. Gene was now tired, angry and scared which was never a good combination and never something he would admit to. After all the Manc Lion was scared of nothing and no one.

Chris sat there, thinking carefully how to phrase his words. Ray looked at him despairingly as he waited for the young DC to answer, realising no answer was going to be forthcoming he looked the Guv directly in the eye.

"We didn't find out much at the prison we didn't already know. He was being transferred, beat the guard to a pulp, nicked the keys and was away. They believe he ran west down Argyle Street. After that nothing. He's bloody vanished." Ray seemingly as frustrated as the rest of them.

Gene looked at Ray, then Chris deciding he was satisfied with the answer, for now he turned to Sam. Watching the younger man still on the phone he heard him leave yet another message for his wife.

"Annie, c'mon answer. Look ring the nick as soon as you get this." rubbing his eyes the whole office fell to silence as the doors to the office swung open.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls! What you doing here??" Gene felt the colour drain from his face as Alex stood in the doorway, hands on hips and white as a sheet.

"Discharged Against Medical Advice. Now would someone tell me what the hell is happening or do I have to with hold Molly's pocket money to get some sense?" The DI's cut glass accent making it clear she was fed up with being left out the loop while the scar on her forehead and the slight unsteadiness in her walk showed how she should never have left the hospital.

"I've been ringing Annie Tyler for hours! Where is she Sam?" Sam closed his eyes feeling cold fear grip him. His last hope that she was with Alex at the hospital, unable to get to her phone just flew out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie knew she should have at least told one of the team where she was going. Maybe even taken Chris or Ray with her. Looking at the deserted house in front of her she felt every nerve tingle - her gut instinct telling her this place was bad news. But Annie was a trained counsellor and psychotherapist; she wasn't going to be put off by a disused building on a creepy west London street. Taking a deep breath she dipped her hand in her jeans looking for her ID badge she called out

"Hello? Police?" as she stepped over the threshold. Feeling her blood run cold at the unmistakable click of a hand gun pointed at her head.

**Authors note: Thankyou for the reviews. I hope you like this. Wont be able to post any more until around midweek. Let me know if you think I should go on with this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kudos and BBC own Life on Mars/Ashes to Ashes this is for fun. No copyright infringement intended**

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

Sam briefly closed his eyes. It had been hours since anyone had heard from Annie. Alex was on the phone, ringing round the usual snouts that the team used, trying to see if anyone had heard anything. Chris was with Viv in the archives room trying to find anything that could give them an idea of where Annie may have intended going. Sam was worried but also really annoyed with Annie. She knew better than to go off on her own which meant that something must have happened.

Alex placed the phone on the desk, sighing heavily she looked around the CID office. Everyone was now focused on finding Annie and Layton; all other cases had been pushed to the side. Staring at the Guv through the glass window of his office she felt the throbbing in her head get worse. He'd been totally gob smacked when she had turned up but had soon given in, on the condition she didn't go running round or try to do too much he'd reasoned at least he'd know she was safe if she was within reach. Right at the moment he was sat at his desk with the phone clamped to his ear looking angrier than Alex had ever seen him. She pushed her chair away from the desk and made her way across the office, deciding she had to talk to him.

As Alex pushed the door open Gene looked up and smiled, just as he was about to speak Chris and Viv stormed into the main CID office.

"Guv! Boss!" Chris was bouncing like a two year old that had eaten too many sweets "We found something! We might 'ave something!!" Viv smiled, and allowed the young DC to deliver the news, choosing to stand in the doorway.

"Annie was in the records office." Gene stood in the doorway

"We know that! It's her current location we wanna know dipstick!" Gene growled as Alex rolled her eyes. She knew he was just worried. Sam rubbed his eyes and looked expectantly, when Chris didn't continue Viv spoke up.

"Yes. She took a number of records with her. The addresses of known associates of Layton. Now we can rule three of these out as they are either in the nick or dead."

Gene grunted, but allowed him to continue.

"One address is in Fenchurch. About twenty minutes from here. I think it's a good little bolt hole for someone on the run. And the annoying thing is, Mickey Fingers' place is on my way to work - I pass it every day. I reckon it might be worth checking out"

Ray and Sharon joined the group - they had been out, checking the local scumbags for information.

"Yeah," Ray agreed "Seems that our Mickey Fingers was only Layton's cellmate in clink. Cant be a coincidence can it?" Sharon smiled as Ray delivered the news.

Sam looked from Sharon to Ray as he pulled his leather coat on, not waiting for an answer from the Guv he was out the door. Gene followed.

"Oi! Sam! Sammy boy!! Vera!!" he yelled as he caught up, grabbing Sam by the shoulder he spun him so Sam's back hit the wall.

"What you going off half-cocked for!?" Gene growled "We gonna get Annie back in one piece. But we gotta do it right. You go in there like bloody action man and you'll get the two of you killed." Sam stared at Gene, hearing the words that came out of his mouth but not appreciating the meaning. Annie was in trouble and that was all he cared about. Narrowing his eyes as Gene pulled him back to the squad room Gene began outlining the plan.

"Ray, Chris, Viv you get there now. Stay round the back until I give the word. No heroics, no flaming going off like you're flipping He-Man!" he bellowed.

"Sharon get Phyllis to take Molly to her house." Alex joined in as Sharon picked up the phone. Gene nodded as Alex stood "You too Bolly. Get home with the girls." Alex's' eyes grew wide.

"No" was all she answered as she got on the phone to arrange any armed back up they would need. Gene took a deep breath.

"Alex Hunt! You came out of the hospital today. You go home. God knows I don't trust you to stay out of trouble ere!" Alex slammed the phone down, feeling her headache get worse she walked towards Gene.

"No" hands on her hips she stared at her husband. "No, if it was Sam or one of the others you'd be there. I'm coming with you."Gene knew he'd lost the argument. He nodded once and narrowed his eyes. Resting his hands on her shoulders Gene looked directly in her eyes. "Stay with me then. No running off on your own." He turned to the rest of the team he yelled.

"Sam, Sharon, Alex you wiv me, round the front. Now this scum is probably armed so we going 'ave to be careful. Any heroics I'll shoot you myself!"

Clapping his now gloved hands together he ushered his team out the door.

Annie closed her eyes as she waited for the shot. Every nerve in her body tingling as she knew she was about to die. The shot never came, instead she felt the pressure of the gun against the back of her head as she was pushed forward towards what appeared to be the living room of the house.

"You filth then?" Layton asked as he followed behind. The gun didn't move. Annie felt her blood run cold.

"Yeah" Annie felt Layton pulled her round so she was facing him. He grabbed the warrant card/ID out of her hand.

"Detective Constable Annie Tyler" he read out loud. "You married to that scrawny bloke that nicked me. Oh dear. That's a shame" he threw the card on the floor.

Annie watched as she desperately hoped there would be a chance for her to escape, painfully aware that no one knew where she was. Deciding that Layton already knew too much she decided to lie - call his bluff. She shook her head

"Divorced. Not gone back to my maiden name yet" Layton scoffed. He knew Annie and Sam had been together when he had arrested him. He'd seen them together at the station.

"Liar." he slapped Annie's face as she began to feel her temper rise. She stared at him.

"He had an affair if you must know." She knew that she couldn't be caught lying. Not now. "Another copper. Same nick too. Mia" she had learnt from Alex that if you were going to lie, keep it as close to the truth that you could. Layton laughed, finally taking the gun away from her head.

"Is that so? Well killing you wont be that satisfying if he already lost you." Annie shuddered. He looked so calm and together, he spoke about her death in the same way Sharon talked about buying milk for the station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was on edge. He knew that he had to listen to the others and do this properly, but he just wanted Annie out of there. Looking towards Alex he noticed how pale she looked. She pushed her brown hair behind her ears as she looked towards the house where they believed Annie was being held. Gene spoke in to his radio letting Ray and the others know they had arrived

Gene turned in the driver's seat, addressing Sharon and Alex who were sat in the back seat.

"Try her mobile again. See if we get lucky."

Alex nodded, dialling the number on the Iphone. Waiting they heard the familiar ring.

XXXXXXX

Layton jumped as Annie's phone began ringing. She had forgotten to set it to silent and began to inwardly curse as he demanded she hand the phone over. Annie dug a hand in her jeans pocket and passed the still ringing phone to Layton.

To her surprise he answered it.

"Ah, nice to speak to you Alex" Alex felt her blood run cold as she heard Layton's voice came through the phone.

Gene snatched the phone from Alex's hand, barking in to the handset.

"You speak to me, you scumbag. Get out 'ere and show yourself. I aint got all day. As much as I'd like to come in there and blow yer brains out I'd rather se you in court." he felt his blood boil as Sam looked aghast in the seat next to him.

"You aint getting out of this one. You shot one unarmed officer, now you kidnapped another. Not exactly giving you a glowing report is it? Now let me speak to my officer." Gene could hear Annie in the background, trying to talk Layton in to giving her the phone.

"Dun think I will" Layton hung up the phone as Gene felt his blood boil

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Ray watched the back of the house, smoked his cigarette and watched as Viv screwed his eyes shut.

"Reckon we could get in there" Ray nodded towards the back door and threw his cigarette on the floor.

Chris and Viv stared at him. "After what the Guv said? Nah mate" Chris shook his head as Ray looked aghast. "Look, back door is hanging off its hinges. Easy if you ask me. At we can see if Annie's ok." Ray walked towards the house as the two men began to think he had a point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think we could get in there" Alex nodded towards the front door. She was getting claustrophobic in the car, she had to see Annie was ok for herself and she wanted to look Layton in the eye.

Gene looked to Sam, who had visibly paled and towards the women in the back of the car.

"Right, Sharon. You get on the phone luv. Get me some back up" Sharon nodded, immediately radioing in to the station as Gene and Sam exited the car, followed by Alex.

"Me and Sam will go in. You stay here"

"Gene!" Alex was the picture of ordinance. She was set on being in that house, but was silenced by Sam.

"Please Alex. Just stay here. Wait for backup with Sharon" he ran a tired hand over his eyes, not wanting to argue any more he walked towards the house as Alex radioed Chris and the others to inform them of the plan.

Authors note: thanks for the reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: BBC and Kudos own Ashes to Ashes and Life on Mars. No copyright infringement intended.

Crash Boom Bang!

Phyllis was growing increasingly worried. She knew Alex wanted her to take Molly home, but the young girl had refused to go. Phyllis understood the young girl wanted to wait for her mum but she was anxious to get her away from the station, in case Layton was brought back in. She decided bribery was the best method - well it had always worked with her boys!"Molly love. Let's leave this filing and go up to the canteen, Get you a proper dinner eh?" she smiled putting an arm round the young girl. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Gene always says the food in the canteen is . .." Phyllis raised a hand

"That's quite enough young lady! I have no wish to hear what Gene Hunt says about the food. You need to eat and so do I!" Phyllis steered Molly towards the canteen, hoping that it would buy the team enough time to get Layton back to the station. Alex and Gene had only been married a year and Molly was already beginning to sound like Gene! Shaking her head she smiled, what a combination - Alex Drake as her mum and Gene Hunt as her step dad. No wonder the girl could fight her corner!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene was stood appraising the front of the house. Sam stood by his side. The house appeared to be derelict, with very little activity inside the house.

"Right, Sam we go in there. We get Annie and Layton and get out. Understood. No fanning around, no big Jessie talking him down. We do what we came to and go 'ome"

Gene stared at Sam, worried at what he and his friend would find when they did find Annie. _Please let the girl be in one piece _Gene thought to himself, already recognising the terror Sam was going through, after all it had only been eight weeks since he'd been in Sam's shoes.

Sam nodded, never taking his eyes off the door in front of him, stepping forward slightly and entering the house neither men noticed as Alex ordered Sharon to tell Ray what was happening and order more back up before running across the road as best she could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray had given up on trying reasoning with Chris and Viv. The pair were too afraid of the Guv to go against orders. Ray wasn't. Annie was his friend, and as daft as she was he was going to see if she was ok. He gingerly pushed the kitchen door open before stepping inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie was sat on an old kitchen chair, she glared at Layton convinced that he would shoot her. Layton was stood opposite, leaning against a wall like he had all the time in the world.

"Been talking to your boss" he threw his cigarette on the stone floor. Annie narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah." she answered, having heard most of the exchange between Gene and Layton.

"He doesn't seem to like me." he laughed.

"Well, you did shoot his wife, in front of their kid!"

Annie began to realise how insane Layton was as he laughed as if shooting Alex had been the best fun he'd ever had.

"Yeah I did. Might shoot you in a minute"

He pushed a strand of lank hair from his eyes.

"Might do" he nodded as if confirming his plans.

Annie looked away, wishing she'd at least told Viv what she was up to. She had really wanted to trust Sam, but what with the Guv screaming and creating and since Sam had cheated on her she found herself trusting him less and less. Closing her eyes briefly she fought to keep the tears at bay. Thinking to herself that she may never get the chance to trust Sam again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene and Sam searched the first two rooms of the house, finding nothing but empty rooms and a few spiders they made their way towards the back of the house only to walk in to Ray as he pulled open the kitchen door.

"Ray!" Gene hissed "What part of sit and stay did you not understand? Even Viv's blimming Labrador understands that you Jessie"

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "Door open weren't it. Layton don't seem too bothered bout us getting in here does he?"

Sam felt himself go cold. "Nah it don't. The front door was easy too, Reckon he wants us to come in." He cursed his own stupidity - he'd been so keen to get to Annie that he hadn't even considered that Layton might be setting them up. Gene grunted as they looked towards the stairs. It was the only part of the house that they hadn't looked through so far. Cursing the fact that the noise they made on the stairs would alert Layton to their presence in the house Gene checked his gun.

There was a creak behind the three men as Alex reached behind her for her weapon.

Gene was about to explode, seeing her there looking as defiant as ever.

"You wanted back up. I'm it" she stepped past the three men as Ray smirked. Alex knew that if this went wrong, or if the headache that was tearing through her skull got any worse there would be hell to pay later.

"Bolly!" Gene hissed. "You were told. Stay in the car" Alex nodded

"Yes. I know. I chose to ignore the instructions of my senior officer. We can deal with that when Annie is back at Fenchurch East" her clipped cut glass accent letting Gene know that she wasn't going to be talked down. He felt the guilt rise in his stomach as he knew that Alex would never be the dutiful little wife that listened to his every command. That was one of the reasons he loved her, but he knew it was also the reason he'd never be able to protect her. Rolling his eyes he watched as she quietly made her way up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The upstairs of the house was just as run down as the downstairs, with four rooms separating off the landing. Gene nodded for Ray to take the one nearest as Sam took the room to their left. He followed Alex to the one directly opposite. Sam could feel his pulse racing. Annie had to be in one of these rooms. They hadn't heard any gunshots as yet which he'd taken to be a good sign. He rubbed his eyes, praying that he could hold the tears back at least until Annie was in his arms.

XXXXXXX

Alex was scared. She would never admit it to Gene but the prospect of finding Layton and Annie terrified her. She had only met the man once, when he'd put the bullet in her head which had resulted in seven weeks in neuro intensive care and her brain taking her back to the 80s. The dreams were still so vivid that she recalled them with the same accuracy as she could everyday life. She felt the headache intensify as Gene whispered in her ear as they stood outside the door.

"Bolly." she shuddered "Alex love. Please let me do this. Don't push it, if Annie's hurt it'll kill Sam" Alex stared into his eyes. She knew Gene came across as a big, burly sexist, chauvinistic dinosaur but he was also the kindest most caring man she had ever met. She smiled slightly as he looked down at her. She nodded.

"Ok" he nodded once at her assent, hoping she really wouldn't push it this time. Gene checked his gun as he stood back and promptly kicked the door open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened easily under the force of Gene's boot, splintering as Alex turned her face to protect her eyes from flying splinters.

"Annie love time to go home" he barged in to the room, hearing Sam and Ray run to catch up with them.

Annie was sat near the opposite wall, her body slumped in the chair. Gene noticed she didn't respond. Gene walked towards the young DC as Alex approached Layton from behind. She could feel herself shaking as she saw Gene in her peripheral vision. Lifting her gun she called out to Layton.

"Hello again. Remember me?" as Layton laughed turning towards Alex. He smirked as she held the gun to his face, the roles revered now they were in the same room again.

"Annie" Sam whispered as he entered the room, unaware of the exchange between Layton and Alex as Gene leant in towards Annie. He crossed the room to see Annie shaking as Gene was talking quietly to her.

"Right luv, here he is" Gene released Annie from his arms, ordering Ray to get Layton out of the room, both men suddenly noticed what Alex was doing.

The gun trained on Layton she stood in front of him calmly reading him his rights as Layton continued to laugh.

"You have the right to remain silent" her cut glass accent never wavering "If however you fail to say anything…"

Gene appeared beside her as Ray handcuffed him, he removed the gun from Alex, watching as a single tear escaped from her eye. "What the lady is saying you piece of scum is you are nicked!" Ray tugged on the handcuffs as Gene spoke.

"Get him out of my sight Raymundo." Ray nodded as he dragged him not too carefully away from the room towards the waiting Chris and Viv. Gene waited until the men had left, until Sam and Annie were safely making their way downstairs until he looked towards Alex who was now fighting to hold back the tears.

"Alex" he breathed, pulling her to him. She let herself be pulled into his arms, sobbing into his jacket.

"Hey, come here. Don't cry you daft bat" he smoothed her hair down. "Don't cry" he, the Manc lion willed himself to take his own advice.

Authors note. Hope you like this. Maybe 2 more chapters. Thankyou for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chapter 6 The Returns

Gene held on to Alex and waited until her tears subsided. He was reluctant to release her from his arms, but knew they had to get back to the station. Alex felt herself calm as Gene held her at arms length.

"Ok" he watched her as she got herself under control. She nodded and smiled slightly as Gene watched her.

"Right, lets round up the troops and get back to the Nick" he smiled as they made their way out of the dingy house.

"Oh and Bolly." she rolled her eyes and turned at the nickname he'd given her "You ever disobey a direct order from your senior officer again and you will be punished. Do you understand?" Alex ran her eyes over her husband.

"Promises promises" she winked and walked away, Gene was certain she didn't have to sway her hips quite so much as she walked down the stairs in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team were bouncing when they returned to the station, the atmosphere definitely lighter than it had been since Alex had been shot. Ray was definitely happier and was enjoying teasing Chris about his lack of action at the house. Chris took it well, just smiling and shaking his head. The Guv, Alex, Sam and Annie were noticeably absent as the team began sorting out paperwork referring to Layton's return to the prison. The trial would be delayed but would still go ahead.

Alex had entered the station holding Gene's hand. Ray and Chris took Layton straight to the cells, walking straight past Molly and Phyllis who stood there bemused. Molly immediately recognised Layton and stared him down. Hands on her hips, Phyllis noticed how much like her mother she really was. Just like her mother she was determined she would show no fear in front of this man. The moment Layton was out of sight she looked towards her parents.

"Mum!" Molly cried, finding herself wrapped in her mother's arms she felt herself relax properly for the first time since the shooting. Alex hugged her daughter as Gene nodded to Phyllis.

"Where's Sam and Annie luv? 'Av you seen 'em?" Gene was desperate for a cigarette but knew neither of the women in his life would approve.

"Yes Guv. Sam popped in. They've gone straight to A+E. Annie just needs to be checked over, poor girl. Sam said he'll ring you later" Gene nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Right, better get these two sorted and get home." he walked into the Squad room noticing Sharon, Ray and Chris sat around telling the tale of Annie's rescue.

"Oi" everyone turned to see Gene in the doorway of the office "You lot, job well done. Now I declare it Beer o'clock. See you tomorrow"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie sat in the small A+E cubicle. She had a headache but mainly felt a little foolish. She'd walked right into Layton's trap _Eyes wide shut _she admonished herself. _No wonder Sam had gone with Mia._ Feeling the tears build she glanced at her feet, just waiting for the young nurse to return with her prescription as Sam waited outside. She was more annoyed with herself rather than Sam though as she'd slowly begun to trust Sam less and less. At the time she had wanted to believe Mia had lied, but then Sam had confirmed the story, at the wedding reception no less. Rubbing her eyes she knew her husband would want to know why she ran off in search of Layton without back up.

Sam stood just outside the cubicle, he was still worried about Annie. Head bowed he looked up as Annie moved from behind the curtain.

"Annie" she smiled slightly. It seemed from the last few hours Sam only seemed to be able to repeat her name. He loved her, she knew that but it had taken her along time to get back to even beginning to trust him since his one night stand with Mia on his stag night. She looked directly at him .

"Sam. I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you" she sounded shy. He knew exactly why she hadn't and the guilt still knawed away at him. He had been trying to win back her trust ever since.

"Layton's back in prison. The trial will still go ahead. God, Annie I thought I'd lost you. Really lost you this time." Annie heard how broken Sam sounded. She closed the gap between them and fell into his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene wanted to question Layton himself but knew that with his personal involvement in the case it would never be allowed. He was sat on the sofa at home as Alex yelled up the stairs for Molly to turn the music down. Suddenly the Girl's Aloud CD was less annoying than it had been. The glass no longer rattling in the window frame.

Gene wondered how his life had got to this as Alex sat beside him, curling herself into his side. "You ok Bolls?" he whispered

She nodded "Yeah" his hand was playing with her hair as he kissed her hair.

"Gene?" she tried to sound alluring but failed dramatically as the end of her word was captured in a yawn. He smiled.

"Keeping you awake luv?" she smiled wanely.

"Now, I disobeyed orders." he raised his eyebrows. "You did mention something of a punishment" Gene chuckled to himself.

"That I did" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She raised her hand to his face, running a finger along his face. Pulling his face towards hers she reached up and kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note. Please review


End file.
